


Do you know what you do?

by mogz18



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogz18/pseuds/mogz18
Summary: a dolenzmith story...set in no time or place in particular.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Micky’s POV: 

I was on my way to my mothers car with a bag in my hand, the last thing I needed to put into the trunk before I left for efterskole. 

Authors note:   
An efterskole (literally "afterschool", plural efterskoler) is a unique type of Danish voluntary independent residential school for young people between the age of 14 to 18.  
So a school where you live, kind of like collage, but for younger people and more fun.

Micky’s POV:   
I was excited yet terrified, I was leaving to live with hundreds of people without even knowing any of them, or to be exakt 112 people.   
Before I knew it your car stopped outside the school, I got a sinking feeling, but quickly took a deep breath.   
My mother smiled at me, “you ready?”   
I nodded and opened the car door, as I exited the car I took a glare at the school, this would be my home for the next year.   
I grabbed a couple of bags from the trunk and walked up to a teacher with my mother at my side.   
“name?” the teacher asked.   
“u-uhm Micky, Micky Dolenz”   
“right, you got room number 39, just walk through the door over there and down the hall”   
“Thanks,” I smiled and started walking.   
As I walked down the hall I saw a door with the numbers 28-40 carved into it. I grabbed the handle and opened the door.   
There stood about 3 other students in the hall each on their way to their rooms. I looked at the numbers at the doors as I drifted down the hall till I came to a door with the number 39. I stopped and opened the door, nobody was in there.   
The room was small, but not too small, there was a sink to the left and a wardrobe to the right. As I walked further into the room there were two desks with a chair each, two shelves and two beds.   
I walked into the room and put down the bags.   
“guess we came first,” my mom said and put down the bags she was carrying as well.   
“yeah i guess” i said and looked around again.   
“So which side do you want?” my mother asked.   
“this one i think” i said and sat down on the bed that stood on the left side.   
“Okay then I'll go get the rest of your things while you unpack” my mother said and left.   
I grabbed my bags and put them on top of my bed. As I unzipped the first bag I heard someone walk through the door. I looked at the door and saw a blond boy around my age walk in.   
“hello, this room 39?” the boy asked.   
i gave him a smile, “yes, let me guess you’re my roomate”   
“Yes, my name is Peter” he said and put out his hand to shake it.   
I grabbed it and said, “Micky” with a big smile.   
as our hands drifted apart a man and a woman walked through the door with bags in their hands, I assumed it was his parents.   
Shortly after my mother walked in with the rest of my bags.

Mike’s POV:   
My mother had just left and now I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling.   
“you know what time we should meet in the hall?” my roommate David asked.   
I looked at him and then on my wristwatch, “in about two minuets”   
David nodded and stood up, “wanner go now?”   
“yeah all right David” I said and stood up.   
“ow just call me Davy” David said and stood up as well.   
“okay Davy” i said and opened the door.   
Davy was a very short guy, couldn’t be much taller than 1,60 meters and walking beside me made him look even smaller.   
In the big hall there stood a lot of chairs with names on them. I immediately started looking for my own with Davy beside me, luckily I was the only one at the school named Mike. After some time I found my name on a chair and sat down, beside me there already sat a girl with short brown hair. I looked around to find Davy, he sat about 3 rows in front of me.   
The hall quickly got filled up with students and eventually a guy sat down in front of me. I looked down at his name, Micky, what a weird way to spell it. I shrugged it off and looked at the teacher who tried to get people to shut up. 

Micky’s POV:   
Me and Peter were on our way to the eating hall, it was a big room filled with tables and a trolley with food on. We walked up to the trolley and grabbed a plate and some food each.   
“where do you want to sit?” I asked and looked at Peter.   
Peter thought for a moment and then walked over to a table with 2 other students. I just followed him and sat down on the opposite side of him beside a boy with black hair. On the opposite of the black haired boy sat a brown haired boy who was quite good looking to be true.   
“ow hello Peter, right?” the brown haired boy asked.   
“yeah and this is my roomie, Micky”   
“Hello micky i’m Davy” the brown haired boy said and reached out his hand.   
I grabbed it and shook it, “hallo”  
“Ow and this is Mike” Davy said and nodded in the direction of the black haired boy.   
“Hallo Mike” both me and Peter said in union which made all of us chuckle a bit.   
“hold up how do you guys even know each other?” I asked a bit confused.   
“we sit beside each other in the big hall so we got to talk a bit together earlier today”  
I nodded and started eating while Peter and Davy started talking.  
“right! that's why i have seen you” Mike suddenly said.   
We all looked at him confused.   
“well i sit behind you Micky in the hall”   
i chuckled, “what a coincidence”


	2. chapter 2

Mike’s POV:   
“I'm leaving for class now” Davy said and grabbed his backpack.   
“Yeah, I should probably go as well” I said and rose up from my bed.   
I had been living in the school for about two months now, except for the weekends, and to be honest I hadn't really any friends.   
Of course me and Davy were friends, but we also lived together. I had also talked to people, but it was like I didn't connect with people.   
and to be honest I didn’t really even try to make friends any longer, I had just given up. The only reason why I stayed at the school was because of my mom. She had said, if i dropped out i should get a job or move out of the house, and i would rather be here where i could live free than move out and get a job.   
I can't even believe my mom will let me move, I'm 17 for christ sake.   
As I walked into my class room another kid bumped into me, “ow I’m sorry man” the boy said.   
“ow, no problem,'' I said and recognised his face, “you’re Micky, right?”   
“yeah, and you’re… uhm”   
i was about to say my name but he quickly interrupted me, “no! don’t say it, it’s something with M isnt it?”  
I nodded and smiled.   
“well it’s not Micky because thats my name ,uhm m.. m… Mike!  
“yeah” I chuckled.   
“well Mike we should probably take a seat now”   
“you’re right”

Micky’s POV:   
i was about to drift into sleep as the teacher called my name, “Micky, maybe you should go to sleep earlier tonight”   
“I'll consider it” I said and chuckled.   
Maybe I should, I hadn’t slept for more than 4 hours in about two weeks now. But I couldn't help it, people kept asking me to hang out after bedtime and how could I possibly turn down an offer like that?   
To be honest I was actually quite popular, I had a lot of friends and everyone knew my name. I really loved this place and I couldn't believe this year would be over in less than 10 months. Well no time to think about that, the bell rang out and I hurried down to my room to get rid of my backpack.   
As I opened the door to me and Peter's room I heard gentle strumming on a guitar.   
“Hey Peter” I said and sat down on my bed on the opposite side of Peter.   
Peter sat his guitar down, “wanna go down to launch?”   
“yeah, why not?” I said and stood up.   
Peter hadn’t as many friends as I, he wasn't as outgoing. I always tried to get him to talk to whoever I was with at the moment, but he was more the kind who wanted a few close friends instead of lots of friends.   
When both me and Peter had taken the food we wanted Peter went straight over to his best friend Davy, I didn't really mind. I liked Davy. He was a theater kid, a bit like myself. I shrugged and walked over to a table with a couple of students I had talked to a few times.   
“ow hallo Micky” a girl said.   
“do you mind me sitting here?” I asked, already sitting down.   
“no problem” a boy said and punched me gently on the back.   
I smiled and started eating.   
Funnily enough, I was populair, but not among the girls. Well they liked me, as a friend. For some reason everybody thought i was gay, I dont know why, I had had a gitlfriend before I tarted here, but that didnt last.   
out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy I had bumped into earlier, Mike. He had a tray filled with food in his hands and was on his way out of the cafeteria. I wondered why he wouldn't eat in the cafeteria, I personally loved eating in the cafeteria. You could just sit and talk with people. 

Mike’s POV:   
Finally, the last period of the day was over. I picked up my backpack and walked to my room. I was really tired and annoyed with people, I just wanted to lay down in my bed and read, escape from this world and drift away into fantasy.   
When I opened my door Peter and Davy sat in there, I felt a slight annoyance inside of me, why now?   
“hi Mike” Davy greeted me.   
“hi” I said and threw my backpack on the ground.   
“long day?” Peter asked.   
“long? ha! this tuesday just seems the be infinite”   
I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes with a sight. Peter was one of Davys best friends, well Davy had a lot of friends, but his closest was Peter.   
Me and Peter had also talked a couple of times, Peter was a musician, he played a lot of instruments, the most impressive, to me, the banjo. His finger technique was fantastic, I myself played as well, I practised on my guitar every single day, or so, mostly to entertain myself because I wasn't really getting better.  
I also wrote a couple of songs, but nothing I was proud of, just some sad tunes.   
Peter and Davy got up from Davy’s bed and walked over to the door, “good talking to you Mike” Peter said and opened the door.   
“same to you, shotgun”   
They then both left and I was alone, finally, I picked up the book I had borrowed at the school library. I had nearly finished reading it, I had about 4 chapters left. I was actually a bit embarrassed about reading this book, because it was a love novel. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed about it, but I couldn’t help it, I just didn’t seem like the kind of person to read things like that.   
I sat up in the bed and pulled up the covers so they covered my legs. I then opened the book and quickly disappeared into my own fantasy world.


	3. chapter 3

Micky’s POV:   
I looked at my alarm clock, 10 pm, that meant the teacher who would check we had gone to bed would be here any time. I quickly put my night shirt on, on top of my normal clothes and tucked myself under my bed cover.   
“you sneaking out again?” peter asked.   
“yeah Neil asked me to come over tonight”   
“Sounds fun” Peter said and smiled.   
Before I could answer the door to our room opened, “goodnight boys” the teacher said.   
“goodnight” we both answered in union.   
I waited for about 10 minutes before I got up and took off my night shirt.   
“see you later tonight” I whispered.   
“see you” Peter whispered back.   
I quietly opened our door and tip toed all the way to Niel’s room. I hadn't been in Neil’s room before so this was exciting.   
I finally reached his room and knocked on the door before opening it.   
“hey Neil” I smiled.   
“come on in and join us Micky” Neil said and waved me over.   
I closed the door behind me and sat down on the ground beside Neil and a girl whose name I had forgotten.   
There were about 7 people in the room all seated on the ground, talking. I quickly joined in and started talking to the girl beside me. 

Mike’s POV:   
I lay in my bed unable to sleep, the room beside me and Davy’s was more noisy than usually and it drove me nuts.   
I sighted and turned on the light. Davy had left for Peter’s room about an hour ago, so I was alone. I looked at the clock and let out another sight, 11 pm! I sat up and debated whether I should go tell the people next door to shut up or not.  
After about half an hour later the people next door hadn’t turned down the noise so I stepped out of bed.   
I put on my night robe and stepped outside in the hall. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.   
At first nothing happened, the noise didn't even turn down. Maybe they didn't hear me, I was about to knock even harder on the door, but it suddenly opened and my hand hit the boy who opened the door right in the nose.   
I quickly realised what I had done and started apologizing, “ow im so sorry! I didn't mean to-”  
I was cut off by the boy “it's all right” he said and looked at me covering his nose.   
In that moment I realised who it was and it seemed he realised as well.   
“Micky?”  
“ow Mike it’s you” he chuckled.   
“yeah, well i’m really sorry man”   
“really it's no problem”   
“hey, what do you want?” Neil asked arrogant, the boy who “owned” the room.   
I cleared my throat, “ask you to be quiet, because i want to sleep”   
Neil was about to snap back at me, but Micky quickly interrupted, “sure why not Mike, i’m tired anyway”  
Micky's words sort of started a chain reaction of people walking out of the room till Neil and his roomie was the only one left. Micky then patted me on the back and walked out as well. I was stock in sort of shock for half a second, but then followed Micky closing the door behind me.   
“ow wow thnak’s Micky”   
“no problem, as I said I was tired anyway”  
“well still” I said and stopped outside my door.   
Micky gave me a quick glare and then smiled, “see you tomorrow”   
“see you” I said and opened the door.   
I closed the door behind me with a smile, who could have thought? I then walked back over to my bed and took off my night robe. as I slipped under the covers of my bed the door opened, it was Davy.   
“ow you’re still up” he observed.   
“yeah I couldn’t sleep for the noise next door”   
“what noise?” he asked  
“well they just left”   
“that’s why I met so many on the way back”   
“yeah probably” I said tired and turned to lay on my side.   
After a couple minutes Davy turned off the light, “night Mike”   
“goodnight” I yearned back. 

Micky’s POV:   
I opened the door into my and Peters room, not surprised he wasn't asleep.   
“Davy left early, huh”   
“yeah we thought maybe something was up since everybody suddenly went to bed”   
I laughed to myself.   
“so anyway you’re back earlier than usual so something must be up, huh?”   
“no not really, just tired”   
“That usually doesn't stop you” Peter pointed out.   
“well did you know Mike and Davy live next door to Neil?” I asked sort of out of nowhere.   
Peter looked puzzled at me, but then shrugged, “no, no I haven’t really talked that much with Neil”   
“hm, well what about we get some sleep?” I suggested.   
“souths me” Peter smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt.   
I put on my pyjamas as well and threw Peter’s silly orange night hat over to him. Peter had the most unusual pyjamas I had ever seen, an orange bodysuit with a blue bonny on the chest and a matching hat.   
I quickly ran over to my bed a tucked myself under the covers before i yelled, “you turn off the light”   
Peter sighted and turned off the light and then went over to his own bed. He soon fell asleep, I could always hear when he fell asleep because he snored, not in a loud annoying way, to me it was actually quite southing.   
I yearned again and then turned around to lay on my back. Dam it, in spite of my tiredness I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about what happened tonight, I didn't know people had that much respect for me, or why I helped Mike.   
I didn’t know Mike that well, christ I knew Neil better why wasn't i on his side? and why didnt I want to tell Peter about Mike?   
so many questions, I quickly got lost in my thoughts and before I knew I got lost in the dream world.


	4. chapter 4

Mike’s POV:   
I sat in my room strumming on my guitar, I had to leave for class in a couple of minutes. I sighed and looked at my wristwatch, there was 3 minutes left. I sat the guitar down and stood up. Then I grabbed my backpack and opened the door.   
We had English and that meant group work, I headed group work, but my English teacher thought it was great so what to do?   
I walked into the classroom and sat down, the teacher arrived soon after and the lesson began. 

Micky’s POV:   
For the first time in weeks I actually wasn't tired, maybe I should go to bed earlier.  
“wow Micky, 30 minuets into this lecture and you haven’t even yawned” my English teacher said sarcastically.   
“yeah i know, isn't’ it amazing” I chuckled.   
“well let's celebrate with-”   
“a nap!” I interrupted the teacher.   
“no, with group work” the teacher announced.   
The whole class let out a sight including me, it wasn’t because I didn’t like group work, I actually liked it, but because I didn’t want to do anything.   
We all got handed different poems, and then we should the person with the same poem as you.   
I looked around the classroom, for someone to ask, but before i knew a girl came over and asked me. Unfortunately our poems didn’t match and I looked around again.   
After a couple of more people had asked without luck I saw Mike, he was seated at his table with a dead look in his eyes.   
I got a bit concerned and walked over to him.   
“somethin’ wrong?”   
It was like Mike snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at me, “no, no just thinking”   
“Why aren't you out looking for your poem partner?”   
“well, to be honest I just hate group work” Mike said with a fake smile.   
“what?! I love group work” I said in disbelief.   
Mike chickled, “that doesn't surprise me in any way”   
“hey! what do you mean with that?”   
“nothin’” Mike said and shook his head.   
“you can’t just say nothing, I need an answer” I said desperately.   
“let me hear your poem” Mike said, avoiding the subject.   
I sighted and began reading. After I read it out loud Mike grinned, “who should have known”   
I looked puzzled at him, he seemed to recognise my confusion and went on, “we’re partners”   
“ow well, let's go then” I said as I walked out of the classroom with Mike behind me.   
“Where are we going Micky?” Mike asked.   
I thought for a moment, “I don’t know, where do you want to go?”   
Mike shrugged so I suggested the library, Mike nodded and so we went to the library.   
When we arrived we found a table in the corner of the room.   
I was the first to talk, “so, wanna do this?”   
“do what?” Mike asked, confused.   
“the assignment”   
“ow well no, not really”   
“just wanted to know if we were on the same wavelength”   
Mike nodded understanding and leaned back in his chair.  
After some time I broke awkward silence, “you got any sleep last night?”   
“yeah, you too” Mike said, referring to the teacher's comment earlier.   
I chuckled, “actually yes, I normally don’t go to bed before 2 PM”

Mike’s POV:   
Me and Micky were on our way back to the classroom. We had been talking for about a hour instead of analysing the poem, so I hoped we didn’t need it for anything important.   
As we walked into the class we interrupted the teacher talking, “now you could be here”   
I didn’t say anything, but Micky of course couldn’t shut up, “sorry, we just couldn’t stop analysing the poem, it was all too exciting”   
“then maybe you want to tell us what you found out about the poem”   
I felt my stomach turned then looked nervous at Micky. He gave a apologizing glare back at me and then looked at the teacher, “uhm we didn’t write it down”   
The teacher just sighted and said, “okay, just sit down”   
I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding in and followed Micky over to the only two empty seats left.   
The period quickly drifted along and before I knew the bell rang. Everybody quickly stood up and started packing their bags. I did as well and walked out of the classroom.   
As I walked back to my room someone called on me, Mike?”   
I turned around to see who it was, “Peter?”   
“yeah, hallo um you play guitar right?”   
I smiled and nodded, “I do in fact”   
We started walking again as Peter continued, “just thought maybe sometime we could go over in the music room and jam”   
“that sounds groovy” I said and opened the door into my hall waiting for Peter to leave.   
“ow, me and Davy-”  
I interrupted him awkwardly, “of course” and opened the door wider so he could walk in first.   
As we walked into me and Davys room Davy stood up and walked over to Peter, “let’s go”   
Peter smiled and nodded and followed Davy out of the door.   
I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes, not to sleep, but just to rest my eyes for a couple of seconds.   
What to do know?, I loved being alone, but sometimes, like this, I didn’t know what to do. I looked around the room and my eyes dropped on my guitar, of course. I picked it up and started strumming, instead of playing the same old songs I played everyday I decided to try and improvise a bit.   
first an G, then an C, then an Em, it was easier than I thought. Without hassle I started humming along with the rhythm, and I myself thought it actually sounded good. After some time I started putting words to the rhythm I played, maybe I could write a song, it was easier than I thought, even though I never even thought about writing songs.


	5. chapter 5

Micky’s POV:   
I was on my way out to find somebody to hang out with. Today had been really boring, I had spent about an hour or so in my room, just thinking, and now I needed some distraction from my brian. I walked into the game room, where you could play games or just talk. There were always people there and my first go to place when I was bored.   
As always there was a lot of people in there, I had talked with everybody at some time in there so without much thinking I walked over to a guy, named Lindsay, who didn’t talk with anybody at the moment.   
“what's up Lindsay?” I asked and looked down at the boy.   
He smiled, “nothin’ much, you?”   
“just bord” I answered short.   
“wanna go looked around to see what other people are doin’ ?” he asked like he could read my thoughts.  
“why not” I said and stretched. 

Mike’s POV:   
I stepped pround out of me and Davy’s room, I was finished reading my book, from the library. It had 447 pages and I had finished it in a week, I don’t know if that says anything about me and how much I was out of my room.   
Although I was kind of proud of reading it so fast, I was also embarrassed because it was a love novel. I know I really shouldn't be embarrassed about it, but I was.   
I put another book in front of the novel, I had loent the book I put in front of the novel the same day I had loent the novel, just to hide the novel.   
Then I headed to the library alone to loen another novel, just to pass the time.   
Wasn’t it silly, the only reason I was on this earth was to pass the time.   
Before long I reached the library, I quickly returned both the books, and walked over to the shelf with love novels.   
I wanted a long one with about 500 words, but at the same time it should be exciting, sad and romantic. I looked over the books a couple of times and slowly reached for a thick dense book. I quickly read the summary on the back of the book, as I did this I heard a well known voice call out my name, “hey Mike!”   
My body stiffened, it was Micky, I quickly put the book back and turned flustered around to face him. He was with another guy I didn’t know, well I had seen him, but never talked to him.   
“hi-” my voice cracked, I cleared my throat and tried again, “hi Micky”  
“I didn’t know you read” Micky said and smiled.   
I started smiling as well, “well it’s more just to pass the time y’know”   
“so you do read?” he asked again.   
“yea-yes, I do”   
“great, read anything good lately?”   
Why was he even interested?, I thought and answered, “well y’know, nothin’ life changing”   
Micky chuckled, “alright, good to talk to you”   
Then he and his friends turned around and walked away. It was first now I could feel my heart pounding and the heat in my cheeks.   
Good he didn’t ask what I was reading, ow well maybe he just read the sign on the shelf that read ‘love novels’, I hit myself lightly on the chin and tried to shrug off my embarrassment, “come on Mike it’s just a book”, I mumbled.   
I grabbed the book I had looked at first and quickly walked over to another shelf, I didn’t need more humiliation.   
The shelf I had walked over to read, Guide / How-to. I quickly glared over the books and grabbed a random book.   
Then I walked over to the Circulation Desk and lend the books. I couldn’t wait to get back to my room, I didn’t need to meet more people and embarrass myself even more. 

Micky’s POV:   
“see you later” I waved at Lindsay.   
He waved back and I walked into me and Peter’s room. As I sat down on my bed I started wondering why Mike had acted so weird earlier, maybe he didn’t like Lindsay? All thought I didn't think they knew each other that well, I had never seen them talk together, but then again I hadn’t seen Mike talk to anybody besides Davy.   
I tried to shrug off the thought, but couldn’t, he just acted so weird.   
To distract myself I turned on the radio on my desk. I didn’t really know to song playing, so I sat down at my desk and started doodling on a random piece of paper.   
I quickly got bored, I just wanted to talk to somebody , I didn’t even know why I had left Lindsay.   
As I thought this the door into our room banged open and in walked Peter and Davy. I smiled to myself, finally someone to talk with. I switched off the radio and turned to them.   
“hey Micky” Davy greeted as he sat down beside Peter in Peter's med.   
“hey, what are you guys doing?” I asked and stood up from my desk chair.   
“nothing much” Peter said and yearned.   
I threw myself onto my bed dramatic, “me too, today is just so boring”   
There was a silence for a couple of seconds until I couldn't bear it anymore, “so how’s Mike?”   
Peter and Davy gave each other a puzzled look.  
“I didn’t know you knew Mike” Peter said and looked at me.  
“ow well, I don’t like know him, we have just talked a couple of times”   
“well, I think he’s good, he actually seems to be in a better mood than usual” Davy answered.   
I felt a bit of worry, “he isn’t in a good mood normally?”   
“no not really, I was actually worried he was depressed or something” Davy said like it was nothing.   
“depressed”   
Davy looked at me, “yeah, but his mood seems to have changed to the better this week”   
I nodded and smiled, “well that’s good”


	6. chapter 6

Mike’s pov:   
Yet again I sat alone in my room strumming on my guitar. I had been trying to come up with something for the last 30 minutes, maybe it wasn’t as easy as I had thought it to be.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I looked up at the door expecting it to be Peter or another one of Davy’s friends, as usual.   
“come in!” I yelled so the person on the other side of the door could hear me.   
Soon after the door opened and popped Micky, of all people, “I don’t know where he is” I said smiling assuming he was looking for Davy.   
He looked puzzled at me and said, “who is he?”   
“aren’t you looking for Davy?”   
He chuckled, “no, i’m looking for Mike, have you seen him?”   
I sighted and rolled my eyes at his bad joke, “ow, well I haven’t seen him either” I continued the joke.   
Now it was Micky’s turn to chuckle slightly at my bad joke, “now wanna do anything?”   
I looked at him seaching his face for any signs why he was here, he seemed to see my suspicion and walked over to me sitting down on Davy’s bed, “you play guitar” he more established than asked nodding at my guitar.   
“well, y’know I know a couple of tunes”   
“groovy, I tried learning guitar at some point”   
“what stopped you?” I asked looking at him.   
“life” he chuckled and continued, “I just never got the hang of it”   
“can you take a G chord?” I asked and handed him the guitar.   
He grabbed it and after a couple of seconds he strummed one time down on all of the strings, some of them were stum, but nothing to worry about.   
“now take a C” I said and looked.   
He did as I said, “and now a D” he did that as well.   
“now you can play a majority of pop songs,” I said and smiled wide.   
He chuckled and handed back my guitar.   
“y'know it isn't as hard as it seems” I said and lay the guitar beside me on the bed.   
“now you just make me feel like a failure” Micky said and looked at the ground.   
I couldn’t tell if he was saying it jokingly or he meant it, luckily he seemed to notice and gave me a big smile.   
I chuckled and shook my head, “you know what I mean” 

Micky’s POV:   
“well see you later Mike” I said and walked out of the door that led into Mike and Davy’s room.   
We had been talking for about two hours, it hadn't been about anything juicy or anything, just about stupid silly things, which I didn’t mind.   
Ever since Davy had mentioned Mike mayby had depression a couple of days ago, it had been on my mind, it was like it had turned into a goal for me to cheer him up. And really he was a good lad, I didn’t understand why he hadn't got more friends, I liked talking with him.   
What should I do now?, I thought as I walked down a hall.

Mike’s POV:   
It had been about 2 or 3 days since Micky had come into my room to talk to me, I didn’t really know if we were friends, or if we just had been talking a bit. I didn’t know if I could just walk up to him and talk with him, what if he didn’t really wanna talk to me?, what if it had been a challenge or something someone had pulled on him? I slapped myself mentally, don’t overthink it, again, I thought and stood up from my bed where I was currently seated.   
It was lunchtime, which I hated, but of course couldn't live without. I just never knew who to sit with at launch, because, y’know I hadn't really any friends. Normally I just walked back to my room with my food and walked back to the lunchroom with my plate when I was done, no wonder I haden’t any friends when I was so anti social.   
I turned around a corner and entered to lounchroom, the food wasn’t that good, but it didn’t really matter, I wasn’t that picky.   
I grabbed a plate and quickly filled it with food, just as I was about to walk back out of the lunchroom I heard someone call on me, “Mike!”   
I turned around with excitement replacing hunger in my stomach, I knew that voice, it was Micky.   
“come here sit with us” he said, waving me over.   
I smiled and walked over to a nearly filled table, I sat down on the opposite side of Micky beside a boy and a girl I didn’t know.   
“so how your doin’?” he asked and smiled.   
I shrugged and looked at him, “all right I suppose”   
He gave me a concerned look shortly, but then quickly shifted back to his usual grin, “that's good, Mike”   
There was quiet for a couple of seconds before I asked, “how are you doing, Micky?”   
“good, thank you “   
After that we started talking about the usual careless shit everybody else talked about, such as the food or the weather, I normally hated this unimportant chater, but talking with Micky I always enjoyed, it was like he actually cared.   
The bell rang and we stood up to put our plates and utensils over to the cleaners who were students, each week a new couple of students should help cleaning and cooking, I didn’t look forward to it at all. It looked like a drag.   
Me and Micky walked side by side out of the lunchroom and talked on our way back to my hall, which were where we arrived first.   
I grabbed the handle to the door that led into the hall , “see you later Mike” Mickey said and waved at me.   
i smiled and waved back, “see you”   
A que was starting to form behind me so I quickly opened the door and walked directly over to me and Peter's room and walked through the door, Peter right behind me.


	7. chapter 7

Micky’s POV:   
I sat in the big hall with all the other students except for one, Mike. He normally sat behind me, but for some reason he wasn’t there. One of the teachers stood and talked about something, probably something important, but I couldn't listen to it before I knew where Mike was. I didn’t know why it bothered me so much, I should really not care.   
“now you can go out to each of your classes” the teacher said and immediately everybody stood up.   
I stood up as well, I was about to go ask Davy, but he quickly disappeared in all the students. I stopped in my tracks debating whether I should go look in his room, but before I knew one of the girls, Mellanie, who attended the same class as me and Mike came over to me.   
“come on Mick, or else we’re gettin’ late”   
She then grabbed my sleeve and dragged me away to class.   
I sat down in our classroom beside Mellanie and some other students. Our teacher was already here, so not before long the lesson started. I still couldn’t see Mike and it seriously threw me off.   
“now find someone to work with and grab a paper, you can sit wherever you want just remember to turn in the paper at the end of this lesson” the teacher said and sat down.   
I already knew what I was going to do, but before I could do anything Mellanie asked me, “wanna do this together?”   
I gave her a apologetic look, “i’m sorry I'm already tied up with someone”   
She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, “already?”   
I nodded and stood up from my seat and walked up to the teachers table to grab a paper.   
“who are you doing the paper with?” the teacher asked and looked at me.   
“um Mike”   
“but he isn't here”   
“I know, but I’ll go get him” I said already on my way out of the door.   
“all right” the teacher half yelled at me.   
I quickened my pace so I could reach Davy and Mike's room faster. Soon I reached the door that led into the hall where their room was. As I walked through the door I heard a guitar play, it could only be Mike.   
I stopped in front of his door hesitating to open it. A deep breath filled my chest as I grabbed the handle and opened the door.   
The guitar stopped as I walked in  
“Micky?” Mike asked as I closed the door behind me.   
“yeah”  
He looked puzzled at me, “wh” he cleared his throat and tried again “what are you doing here?”   
“well you didn’t attend class so I thought I would go check on you”   
“that's awfully sweet of you” Mike said and put the guitar down.   
“Also I need help with this” I said and held up the paper.   
Mike chuckled and shook his head, I handed him the paper and sat down on his bed, he grabbed it and quickly read it through.   
I heard a groan from Mike, something I haven’t heard before, I looked at him with a grin, “aren’t you glad I came”   
Mike chuckled and shook his head, I stood up and walked over to him and looked over his shoulder and read it through as well, something hadn't even done yet. 

Mike’s POV:   
I sat at my desk in my room with Micky standing right behind me. I was really confused why he had come all the way here just to hand me this paper. He could easily be with someone else, literally he could be together with everyone else in this school, but he chose to go all the way to my room and work with me.   
I really didn’t want to do this paper, it was math, actually I wasn't that bad at math, but I didn’t want to do it.   
After some time Micky spoke up, “wanner do this?”   
I looked at him, “no, not really”   
“me neither”   
There was silence again, till Micky spoke again, “what were you doing before I came?”   
I thought for a moment, “I was just playin’ some guitar”   
“what were you playing?” he asked and sat back down on my bed.   
“just improvising, not that i'm good at it”   
“probably better than me” Micky chuckled.   
I grinned, “probably, but not much”   
We talked until the sounds of the bell interrupted our conversation.   
“lunch? already?” Micky asked.   
“it seems so” I answered and stood up, “then we didn't do anything in this class either”   
Micky chuckled, “school is overrated anyway”   
I let out a grinning sigh and looked at him, “waow overrated” I mumbled.   
Micky smirked and walked over and opened the door, “wanna go?”   
I nodded and walked out the door, Micky closed it behind us and followed me to the lunchroom. 

Micky’s POV:   
Me and Mike were some of the first students to reach the lunchroom. We first went up to the counter and grabbed some food and then sat down at a random table. Slowly more students arrived and our table soon got company, fist by Davy and Peter.   
“hey guys” I said to the two friends.   
“hallo” they both said and sat down, opposite of each other.   
Mike gave them both a smiled and continued to eat. There was silent for a couple of minutes before Davy spoke, “hey Micky?”   
I smiled and looked up, “hmm”  
“will it be all right if i come over tonight?” Davy asked.   
before I could answer Peter interrupted, “y’know like tonight, like after bedtime”  
I chuckled, “of course, I can find someone to be with so you guys can get some ‘alone time’”   
“what do you mean with that?!” Peter asked flustered.   
We all laughed and continued to eat.   
As we ate more and more people sat at our table which I thought were great, the more people the better. I looked over at Mike, he looked happy, this must be so much better than eating alone in his room, I thought and laughed to myself.


	8. chapter 8

Mike’s POV:   
I sat in my room reading. Davy was ready to go to Peter's room, but the teacher who checked our rooms hadn't been here yet, so he waited in his bed with his bedcover covering his clothes.   
Not before long we heard footsteps in the hall and a knock on our door.   
“come in!” Davy yelled, not to lout, just so the teacher could hear it.   
The teacher walked in and said, “goodnight boys, see you tomorrow”   
“yeah, see you tomorrow” Davy said back.   
I didn’t really look up from my book, it wasn't the best book I had read, but it was all right. I got lost in the book not long after the teacher had left. Suddenly I got shut back into the realy world by Davy, “i’m leaving now, see you later”   
I put the book down and looked at standing Davy, “ow yeah, you comin’ back tonight”   
“yeah, I think so…”   
There was quiet for a couple of seconds, like he was thinking about something.   
“see you” I said and now it was my turn to snap him out of his fantasy world.   
“right” he said and quietly opened the door.   
I got back to reading right away, nonetheless it was still a good book. 

Micky’s POV:   
I looked puzzled at Peter as he got up after the teacher just had been here, of course he didn’t seem to notice my expression so I asked him, “hey, what are you doin’”   
He looked at me, “don’t you remember?”   
I then remembered right away, “ow yeah, right, I had just forgot”   
“well that's all right Micky” Peter smiled forgivingly.   
In the same moment Davy stepped through the doorway smiling, “hallo”   
I stood up and greeted him shaking his hand, “hallo mister Jones please take a seat” I said with a silly voice showing him over to the bed.   
He just chuckled and shook his head. Peter then looked over at me and asked, “so if you forgot Davy would come over now does that mean you’re going to stay”   
I looked at both the boys thinking for a moment, I should probably give them some alone time, as if they don't already have lots of that.   
“No, don't worry, I’ll leave you two love birds alone” I said, opening the door.   
Davy just sighted and ignored my comment, but Peter on the other hand was trying to come up with a comeback, but I closed the door behind me before he could say anything.   
Now I stood here, wondering where I should go, I didn’t really know if anyone was doing anything exciting tonight.   
Suddenly I heard a teacher call out, “this isn't your room is it?”   
My heart started pumping in my chest, I knew it wasn't me he was talking to, because I wasn't even in a room, I just stood here in the hall.   
I caught a glimpse of the teacher before hurring into me and Peter's room.   
Davy and Peter sat in the same position as when I left them, Peter sitting on his bed and Davy seated on mine, the only difference was their facial expression.   
Before I said anything I ran over to our window and opened it and then whispered, “out! now!”   
Davy did as I said and quickly jumped out, landing on the soft grass beneath our window.   
I then turned off the light and jumped down on my bed covering my clothes with the covers, Peter did the same, just before the teacher opened our door.   
There was quiet for a moment before he spoke up, “goodnight boys” he said more frustrated than angry and then he closed the door. We waited for about a minute before opening the window again. Davy still lay on the grass not making a sound.  
“all clear” I said just loud enough for him to hear. Davy stood up and wiped some grass off his shirt before trying to get in through the window. It soon turned out Davy was too small to hop back in the window, so me and Peter both helped him by virtually carrying him.   
“that was close” Davy said with a sigh.   
“yeah you say so” Peter agreed and sat back down.   
Davy sat back down as well and me beside him. We sat and talked for about 10 minutes before I said, “I better get going, have fun you guys”   
“ow, well, see you later” Peter said and waved at me.   
I chuckled and waved cheesy back and then I closed the door behind me.   
Now where should I go? 

Mike’s POV:   
I had just finished chapter 13 when I heard a knock on the door. Who could this be? could Davy already be back? I shrugged and said just loud enough for the person outside the door could hear, “come in”   
The door opened and in came Micky.   
“what are you doing here?” I asked and looked questioning at him.   
“y’know I thought I would give Davy and Peter some alone time” he said and closed the door behind him.   
I chuckled and shook my head, “you think they, like, have a thing?”   
Micky thought for a moment, “i actually don’t know, I know Peter would be up to it, but Davy?”   
I joined his conversaion by adding, “yeah, Davy is tricky, on one side he loves girls, but he also have that more queer side”   
Micky grinned and nodded, “exactly”   
we stood there for a couple of seconds, without any of us saying anything. I decided til to talk first and said, “well, you’re welcome to take a seat”   
He did as I suggested and sat down on the foot end of my bed. Why didn’t he sit on Peter's bed? There's so much more space, I thought, but quickly shrugged it off.   
Out of nothing Micky asked, “so how’s your life going?”   
“well that’s a really big question” I chuckled.   
Micky looked at my alarm clock, “good, we have a lot of time to spend”


	9. chapter 9

Micky’s POV:   
“do you think Davy will come back tonight?” I asked Mike   
He looked at me, I was laying beside him on his bed, “you mean today”   
Now it was my turn to look at him, “has it been so long?”   
Mike nodded and handed me his alarm clock, it read 2.23 PM.   
I yearned and put it back on Mike’s night stand. Me and Mike had been talking for hours, though it only felt like minutes. To be honest I couldn’t even remember most of what we had been talking about, or how I ended up laying so close beside him in his small one man bed.   
I really didn’t mind being so close to him, I liked touching people, it's important to touch people, touch is good.   
“I hope school isn't too bad tomorrow,” Mike said, interrupting my thoughts.   
I smiled, “me neither”   
We both looked up at the ceiling in silence for the next minute or so. We both hadn’t much to say, but it didn’t matter, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just relaxing.   
After what seemed like hours, to me, Mike spoke up, “maybe we should get some sleep”   
“what about Davy and Peter?” I asked.   
Mike thought for and moment and then answered, “you can just sleep with me in my bed so that if Davy decides to show up he can just go to bed in his own bed”   
“yeah all right, but I can’t sleep in this” I said referring to my clothes.   
“no problem, i’ve got an extra pyjamas you can borrow”   
I got up from the bed and stretched, “thank you Mike”   
Mike shyly looked down and fumbled with his pillow, “it’s really nothing, it’s me who should thank you”   
He mumbled the last part so I smiled and asked, “what did you say?”   
“nothing”  
I raised a brow and grinned, “don’t think I didn’t hear you”   
Mike ignored my comment and reached his arms out so I could help him up from the bed.   
I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hands pulling him up, “now, where is the pyjamas?”   
Mike walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed the extra pyjamas.   
“here you go” he said and handed it to me.   
“thank you” I yearned and started changing.   
Mike just stood awkwardly over by the sink, pretending to do something else while I changed. It made me grin, “easy Mike I still have my boxers on”   
Mike turned around to face me while I was buttoning up the pyjamas shirt, “is this better?”he asked, staring intensely at me.   
I shrugged and gazed back at him, we stood like this for quite some time, just gazing at each other.   
Mike was the first to speak, “well” he cleared his throat, “should we go to bed?” he then asked without moving.   
“guess we should” I answered, breaking the gaze by turning around.   
Mike followed me and lay in the bed first, placed tight up against the wall, to make more room for me. I thought for a minute before laying down beside Mike how weird this was, had Mike heard the rumors about me being queer? Did he think I was queer? Was I queer? Was Mike queer? I quickly tried to think about something else, I didn’t want to answer those questions right now.   
Right now I should just enjoy Mike's company and make him happy, remember, I'm trying to make him feel better and not get depressed. 

Mike’s POV:  
I opened my eyes, it was dark. It took me about a minute to figure out where I was. Micky lay close beside me seeping tight, I smiled and gave him a small peck on the forehead. Wait, I did what?! I slapped my cheek slightly, what had I just done? Did I just kiss Micky Dolenz? I looked at my alarm clock, 04.36 PM, what am I even doing awake this early? I lay back down and tried to fall asleep again, which luckily happened fast. 

I opened my eyes yet again, but this time it was because the breakfast bell rang. I lay in the exact same position as when I woke last time and so did Micky. I looked down at him, he was still asleep, he was certainly a heavy sleeper.   
I didn’t really want to wake him up as he lay there sleeping and to be honest I didn’t want to go to school today.   
Davys bed was still empty, had he slept with Peter? Who knows I shrugged to myself and closed my eyes, just a couple of minutes of rest doesn’t kill anybody. 

Micky’s POV:   
Out of nowhere I awoke, I had forgotten where I was, the only thing I thought about was how my neck hurt. I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping Mike, his arms wrapped around me, I was an innerspoon?!  
First I thought about getting up, quickly, but then again, I didn’t want to wake him up by moving.   
I tried to fall asleep again, so I shouldn’t deal with this situation, but failed. Yearning I looked at the alarm clock, 10.37 am?!   
I now quickly sat up in bed and shook Mike. Slowly he opened his eyes and yearned, after a minute or so he sat up as well, “good morning” he said with a crisp morning voice.   
I couldn't help but smile, “goodmorning”   
We just sat there a bit looking at each other, before I remembered why I awoke him, “have you seen what time it is?” I asked handing him the alarm clock.  
He chuckled and gave it back to me, “take it easy, it isn’t like we get subvented, besides it’s good for you to get a full 10 hour sleep” Mike tied.   
“Mike, we only got about 8 hours of sleep” I slammed back.   
Mike just laughed and rumpled my hair, I gave in and laughed with him.   
We sat and talked like this, just sitting in the bed with the one small bed cover covering our legs.


	10. chapter 10

Mike’s POV:   
Micky stretched and looked at me, “what about breakfast?”   
I thought for a moment before answering, “I think I got some nuts or something”   
Micky grinned and looked at me with poppy eyes, “could I maybe just taste some?”   
I chuckled and stood up, “of course, I think I got them over here”   
As soon as I left the bed Micky stretched his body out onto the bed with a sigh.   
I quickly found a bag of peanuts and threw it to Micky, who still lay on the bed. the bag him right on the stomach, just about his…, y’know.   
Micky let out a half lauh half cried and sat back up with the bag in his hands.   
“thank you” he groaned and opened the bag.   
I sat back down on the bed and reached out to grab some peanuts, but Micky pulled the back away.   
“ow, come on” I grinned and tried to get some again.   
He did the same as before, but now spoke, “only if you apologize”   
I could see he didn’t quite mean it so I tried yet again. He did it again and grabbed a handful of nuts and stuffed them into his mouth.   
“come on it’s my nuts” I laughed, knowing how stupid I sounded.   
Micky let out a laugh, causing him to choke on the nuts he had just provided to stuff into his mouth.   
I got worried for a second before he swallowed and cleared his throat, “now, apologize”   
I looked down at my fingers, “well, I’m sorry”   
Out of nowhere I felt nuts get thrown at me. I looked up and saw Micky nearly choking to death in his laughter.   
I threw a couple of nuts at him before grabbing a handful of nuts and stuffed them into my mouth, I first noticed just how hungry I was.   
We quickly ate the whole bag, I tried to throw it in the bin, but failed. Micky chuckled, as I stood up with a groan and threw it away.   
“what time is it Mick?” I asked, intentionally calling him Mick instead of Micky.   
He looked at me for a second or so before looking at my alarm clock, “11.42” he answered short.   
“then we should probably get dressed so we can go to launch” I suggested.   
Micky just nodded and shifted position, so his legs were on the ground while he sat on the edge of the bed.   
I got over to my dresser and picked out a pair of checkered pants, a turtleneck, a belt with a square buckle and a shirt.   
Holding the clothes in my hands I heard Micky call my name, I looked at him questioning.   
“could I maybe borrow a shirt or something?”   
“Of course you can, just pick whatever you like” I said nodding at my closet.   
We sort of switched positions so he now stood at the closet and I sat on the bed, first undressing myself and then dressing myself again.   
As I buttoned my shirt I looked over at Micky, who was dressed as well, he had borrowed one of my besic sweatshirt. I suited him really well, it looked more like he owned it than me. 

Micky’s POV:   
Me and Mike sat on the floor playing cards, we just waited for lunch. Just as Mike was about to win the door burst open, it was Peter and Davy.   
“ow ‘allo” Davy said happily to us.   
Mike put down his cards and turned around, “got late last night ‘a?”   
“yeah, I fell asleep, hope you didn’t mind”   
Mike turned back to me and gave me a smirk before answering, “no, not at all”   
“hey anyway what are you doing here Micky?” Peter asked as the first thing since they entered the room.   
“Well I spent the night here” I chuckled.   
As Davy opened his closet to find a new shirt he commented, “groovy, how was my bed, your wasn’t very comfortable”   
Mike, who sat with his back to the two other boys, had a grin on his face trying to hold back a laugh.   
“I believe that,why do you think i’m avoiding it? and your bed is good” I answered, ignoring Mike.   
Our conversation was interrupted by the lunch bell, me and Mike quickly got up and walked over to the door.  
“wanna go?”, I asked Peter and Davy.   
“gotta change into a new shirt, we’ll come in a minute, you can just go” Davy answered, taking his shirt off.   
“all right” I answered as Mike opened the door for me.   
“ladies first”   
I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. 

Mike’s POV:  
Me and Micky walked back to me and Davys room, as Micky still had some of his stuff there.   
I opened the door first with Micky right behind me.   
“what’s our next lesson?”, Micky asked as he threw himself onto my bed, yet again.   
I thought for a moment and then answered, “math, I think”, Micky groaned.   
“y’know you don’t have to” I sort of mumbled discread.   
Micky gave me a grin, “what are you suggesting Mike, we should bunk off, again”   
“well, we already missed the first 3 lectures…”   
“you really don't like school, huh?” Micky asked now with a chuckle.   
I looked at him with a fake surprised face, “how did you know?”   
Micky gave me a smirk and said, ”I just know people like that”   
We both started to laugh, but was interrupted by the bell that indicated the next period had just begun.   
Both of us were silent for a couple of seconds before we started laughing again.   
“school is overrated anyway” Micky spat out as we let out our laughters.


	11. chapter 11

Micky’s POV:   
“you want your shirt back now?” I asked beginning to take it over my head without an answer.   
“no you can just give it back tomorrow so you don’t have to change now” Mike said, laying a hand on my shoulder.   
I looked at him and smiled, “thank you”   
“now don’t forget your old shirt” Mike chuckled and handed me the shirt I had left on the floor the day before.   
“thank you, I better go to my own room now, but it has been good fun” I said as I hugged him.   
I don’t know why I did it, or why Mike would even let me do it, he didn’t seem like a person who liked to touch people, but I did it anyway.   
He hugged back to my surprise and said, “yeah I enjoyed it too”   
i pulled back and smiled, “we should do this again sometime”   
As Mike was about to say something the door burst open and in walked Davy, who must have just left me and Peter's room.   
“‘allo boys” he greeted before throwing himself onto his own bed.   
“hey Davy” I said before looking back at Mike, “well see you tomorrow”   
I then turned around and walked over to the door.   
“see you” Mike said as he closed the door behind me.   
I took a deep breath before I started walking. Today had been a really weird day.   
Me and Mike had spent the whole day in his room. We had laughed, talked, played music, listened to music and a lot more, but the one thing I couldn’t stop thinking about was the way I awoke. Mike holding me with his long slender arms, it had been nice, really nice. I gave myself a mental slap on the cheek, now don’t think about him in that way he doesn’t even like you, you don’t have a chance, my inner voice said. I sighted as I reached me and Peter's room. I opened the door and saw Peter playing banjo in his bed, he stopped and smiled at me, “had a good day?”   
I nodded and put my shirt on my chair, where all my other laundry lay as well, “Yeah, you too?”   
Peter nodded with a big smile, “yeah my and Davy spent the day together”   
“Don't you do that everyday?” I asked him with a crooked smile.   
“yes that's why I smile, because I get to spend that much time with a person like Davy”   
I thought about it for a moment, how would Peter be like if he didn’t see Davy a week? 

Mike’s POV:   
Yesterday had been a weird day, not like a bad weird, but more like a wonderful weird. I still didn’t know if me and Micky were friends, or just knew each other, but then again I always struggled with that.   
I was on my way to the launch room to get some breakfast when I felt an arm around my neck, I looked and saw Micky.   
“ow, morning Mick” I yearned as if I didn’t feel tiny butterflies in my stomach.   
I could see Micky blush a bit, probably because of the nickname, before he answered, “goodmorning, tired?”   
“you bet, couldn’t sleep”   
He looked worried and questioning at the same time. I continued, “I was thinking y’know”   
“ow” he smiled and nodded understanding, “me too, but I did sleep quite early actually”   
I chuckled as I opened the door to the launch room, “well that’s rear”   
Micky had let go of me when I opened the door and now slapped me softly on the shoulder.   
We quickly finished eating without saying much, then we walked back to our separate rooms to get ready to class. Peter wasn’t there so I just got ready to class.   
I looked at my wrist watch, I decided to pick Micky up since he always picked me up. Closing the door behind me I walked over to Mickys room, it took a couple of minutes, but nothing too bad, we still had about 5 minutes left.   
I knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting for a response.   
“ow hallo Mike” Micky smiled as he tied his shoe.   
I yearned and looked at him, “ready to go to class?”   
He sighted and stood up, “i guess”   
“bet you’re excited ha’?” I chuckled.   
Micky just mumbled something resembling a yes and picked up his backpack. I gave him a pad on the shoulder and opened the door, “ladies first”   
Micky just sighed and walked out the door.Without much more we walked to our first class. 

Micky’s POV:   
“Micky I’ve said it more than once now, be quiet” our teacher said annoyed.   
“sorry” I said, trying not to laugh as I saw Mike with a grin on his face.   
The teacher continued the lesson as I whispered at Mike, “now I was talking as much as you did”   
“yeah, but you’re Micky” Mike whispered back.   
“how is that an excuse?” I asked in a grumpy tone.   
Mike just snorted at me as the teacher looked at me with a look that said, if you don’t shut up you'll be in trouble.   
I sighed and put my head into my arms on the table. Before long the teacher asked, “Micky? are you sleeping?”   
I took this as an opportunity, I looked at the teacher without saying a word and started acting like I was speaking, moving my mouth and everything.   
The teacher couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
“you can speak now” the teacher said.   
Without any warning I started yelling out my excuse, to the amusement of the rest of the class.


End file.
